Not All Angels Have Wings
by Otakupan33
Summary: Rory and Lorelia Gilmore visit a quaint little town named Sunnydale...
1. Sunnydale? Sounds peaceful

Fic: Not All Angels Have Wings (1/?)  
Aothur: TJ Theriault  
Pairings: Buffy/Xander, Rory/Tristan, and Willow/Kennedy, just to make it happier  
Rating: Nothing worse than what both UPN and the WB show every night.  
Discaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls, but as far as I can see, I do own this idea for a fic.   
Feedback: Tell me if you like it, tell me what you hate about it, but unless you want me to hunt you down and make you watch a week's worth of Barney and Teletubbies, don't flame me.  
Spoilers: If you know Dawn, Tara, the Buffy cast, and Charlie from Dawson's Creek (also not mine), then you're okay. If not, no worries. I'm the exposition ninja, so you'll know by the time the story's done. You just won't realize it. As for Gilmore girls, as long as you know Tristan and the rest of the cast, you're fine.  
Summary: This a fluffy start to A Buffy/Gilore Girls crossover. This is the Buffy part. If people like it, I'll write the darker Gilmore Girls part. Yes, that's right, I said the darker #Gilmore Girls# part. I'm insane, it's what I do. If people don't like this, I'll stiil write the sequel, I just won't post it.  
Notes: You may see a vamp or two, but only as comic releif or to show how good the Scoobies are at slaying them. Even vamps have summer vacations. For the purposes of this story, assume a few things. First, assume that Charlie and Tristan are cousins (it's a fic cliche, but it's a convient flic cliche), and that Charlie's joined another band that is curenntly on tour. Second, assume that Rory and Laurelai can afford to go to LA on vacation, or that Emily Gilmore has had a sudden change of heart and is funding the trip. Third, assume that Rory decided that being Chilton's Vice President wasn't worth it, so she left right after Sookie's wedding, so Jess didn't get his welcome back kiss (all together now: AWWWWW!!!!). Also, # = stressed, because I don't like using italics. = thoughts, because I'm already using #.  
-----  
"Are we there yet?" came the whining voice of the woman occupying the passenger's side seat. It had been a long road trip, with many stops, but they'd all been worth it. They were going to LA, after all. Beaches, surfing, and most importantly, all the shoes you can buy! Mmmm, shoes...  
  
"Stop whining, mom," said Rory Gilmore, letting out what felt like the millionth sigh since the beginning of their 'voyage of self discovery'. Her mom may have been her best friend, but it sometimes felt like Rory was the mother and Lorelia was her daughter. "Besides, it was your idea to drive. I wanted to fly, but noooo! You had to see America!" Taking a deep, calming breath, Rory yelled triuphantly when the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign appeared before them, seemly out of nowhere. Sunnydale? Sounds peaceful.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to see America?" asked Lorelia, ever so innocently. "I thought you might want to see what this country has to offer, besides Hell and Harvard."  
  
Rory had to chuckle for a moment at the passive way that her mother could sneak the word 'hell' into an average sentence. Hell was their personal nickname for Chilton, the private school that Rory's grandmother Emily had agreed to pay for so that her granddaughter could go to an Ivy Leauge school like Harvard, not become a teenage mother like Lorelia. "I wouldn't mind as much if we'd stopped at some art museums along the way here, but c'mon, you have to admit that some of those so called 'tourist attractions' left a little bit to be desired."  
  
"You seemed to like the Rock 'N' Roll Hall of Fame," Lorelai said in defense. They'd rested in Cleaveland, and Rory knew that her friend Lane would never forgive her if they didn't at least take pictures of Buddy Holly's glasses and one of Elvis' jumpsuits. They'd piked up a few CDs along their voyage for her as well, moslty concert bootlegs of bands that only she would listen to, which would become a proud part of her collection, hidden under the flooboards in her room, away from Mama Kim's disapproving eyes. "Besides, we stopped at the Grand Canyon, didn't we?"  
  
Rory laughed for a minute, remembering how Lorelia had gotten the 'depressed' mule on their ride down to the Colerado river. They'd even taken a picture of 'Eyore' to show the folks back home. "Yes, but for every Grand Canyon that we went to, there was something insane, like The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesotta."  
  
"I still say the one in Denver was bigger," Lorelia said with a smile.  
  
"Hopeless," Rory mumbled, before seeing a small sign up ahead. "The Expresso Pump?" Rory's face lit up. "COFFEE!!!" she yelled, making a sudden stop and turning into the nearest parking lot. To the Gilmores, coffee was their life blood, their haven from the world's troubles, their very reason for living. Forget peacful. This place is paradise.  
  
"Coffee?!" Lorelia asked excitedly, bolting up and out of the car as sonn as it was parked.  
  
Again, Rory laughed, seeing how childlike her mother could be. "I'll get us a table while you get us the usual!" she yelled, sitting down at the nearest available seat, at a table next to one with a short brunette sitting at it that started chuckling at Lorelia's behavior.  
  
"Good idea!" came Lorelia's reply. Running up to the surprisingly available counter, she yelled out, "Two cofees! No half anything, no lattes, just two large, black coffees!" The man behind the counter quickly filled the order, handing the two cups to a still out of breath Loreila. "Good boy," she said, handing him the money, along with a two dollar tip. "For the prompt service," she explained.  
  
"Is she always like that?" asked the brunette, sipping her iced cappauchino quietly.  
  
"You should see her at home with our usual coffee guy," Rory said with a laugh. "I swear, if we didn't give him more business in a week then most people would in a year, we probably wouldn't have a regular coffee guy."  
  
"My sister's the same way with chocolate," the girl replied. "Easter's her favourite holiday."  
  
Rory laughed at that. "Hers too! Between that and the coffee, she's usually so high on sugar that she could give flying lessons!" She offered the girl her hand. "My name's Rory, by the way, and that's Lorelia," Rory said, pointing at her mother, who was presently trying to balance the two coffees on the tray she's been given.   
  
"It must be great, having a sister like that," the brunette said, shaking Rory's hand. "Buffy's always too busy working to goof around."  
  
"She's not my sister," Rory said with a smile. "She's my mom." Working off the girl's confused look, Rory explained. "She was still a teenager when she had me." Tilting her head, she blurted out, "What kind of name is Buffy, anway?"  
  
"Dunno," said the girl. "We used to live in LA, so I'm guessing it was something in the water." She smiled politely and laughed at her own joke. "My name's Dawn, by the way. Dawn Summers"  
  
End Part One  
-----  
Hope you enjoyed it. Should I post more? As for the twine balls, the one in Minesotta's true, but I'm a Canadian, so Denver was the first out of the way place I could think of for a giant ball of twine (no offense to anyone from or with family in Denver). The next part will have more Buffy characters, I swear!


	2. Willow's a girl, right?

Title: Not All Angels Have Wings (2/?)  
Author: TJ Theriault  
Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own ANY of the characters in this story, I'm guessing you'll wanna check out this bridge in New York that I'm selling...  
Pairings: B/X, Rory/Tristan Willow/Kennedy (what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic)  
Spoilers: General spoilers for Gilmore girls, and Buffy's on its last season, anyway. Mention of future surprise guest stars inside!  
Summary: Dawn and Rory bond over local Scoobie Gang gossip.  
-------  
  
Dawn and Rory had been talking for hours when Lorelia excused herself to find a place for the two Gilmores to stay. Dawn had told them about the seediness of the only motel in town, but Lorelia exclaimed that anything was better than the bed and breakfast that the two had stayed at outside of Boston. After hearing the frightening tale, Dawn had to agree.  
  
"At least let me ask your mom and Buffy if you could stay with us," Dawn said to her newfound friend. "My house is technically the unofficial halfway house for anyone who wants to survive Sunnydale in one piece."  
  
"It can't be that bad here," Rory said. "I mean, what could possibly happen in a town named Sunydale?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Dawn mumbled under her breath.  
  
Lorelai returned to the table with two more cups of coffee and a worried frown. "We seem to have the worst luck with road trips," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Every room in the motel seems to be booked." She handed a coffee cup to Rory and started to sip her own. "It seems that a local band and its groupies have staked the place out for themselves."  
  
"Local band?" Rory asked.  
  
"We've got an all ages night club called the Bronze that's not too far from here," Dawn supplied. "Bands from all over California go there to test out their new stuff on a wider audience then just drunken frat parties."   
  
"What's the name of the band?" Rory asked  
  
"Something about babies being eaten," Lorelia said with confusion "Doggies or something..."  
  
Dawn choked on the iced mocha she'd been sipping lazily for the past fifteen minutes. "D-dingoes?" she asked in total shock.  
  
"Yeah!" Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly. "That's it! The Dingoes Ate My Baby!" Realizing what she'd said, Lorelia went into a sudden bout of histerical laughter.  
  
"Oh boy..." Dawn groaned, banging her head several times on the table. Lorelia, having gone through the same thing with Rory, shoved a few napkins under Dawn's head, in between thuds. "Thanks," Dawn mumbled. Lifting her hed to the sky, the young Scooby shouted, "Why now, huh?!" Ingnoring the dumfounded looks she got from Rory and her mother, the younger Summers continued her tirade. "She was just starting to get her life together, and now you decide to throw this in her lap?!"  
  
"What's so bad about the band?" Rory asked, trying to cheer the young girl up. "Do they stink or something?"  
  
"No," Dawn groaned out meekly. "They're pretty good, actually." Titling her head, she corrected herself. "At least I think they're good," she said. "It's been a while and Oz hasn't been to Sunnydale for a few years, so I wouldn't really know."  
  
"Who's Oz?" Lorelai asked, drawing the name out as much as she could. "Some boyfriend that left you to go tour with his band?" If there was good gossip to be had, Lorelia wanted to be in the thick of things.  
  
"It was an old friend of Buffy's, actually," Dawn explained. "He dumped her during their first year in college."  
  
"Another girl?" Rory asked, having gone through almost the same thing herself with Dean. They'd broken things off the week before the big trip, due to what Lane had called 'artistic differences'. Accordind to her best friend, Rory saw herself with Jess and Dean saw her with him, hence the breakup.

"Yep," was all Dawn said. Noticing their hesitant stares, she took a deep breath before she told them, "Tara was too much for Oz to handle." Seeing that more explaining was necessary, she continued. "She loved Willow too much, so Oz stepped aside and told her that he needed to find out who he was without her."  
  
"Willow's a girl, right?" Lorelia said. After Dawn nodded slowly, Lorelia added, "What do you mean by was? Did they break up or something?"  
  
Dawn's head drooped down, and she had to stop herself from hitting it on the table again. "She was..shot by a stray bullet that was meant for Buffy." Holding back the tears, the key continued. "Willow didn't take it well."  
  
"Define 'didn't take it well', " Rory asked.  
  
"He's dead now, and Willow killed him." Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Dawn added, "But she's doing much better now! She learned how to control her anger and she's even starting to see someone new." Smiling, Dawn took another sip of her mocha. "Kennedy's the last person I'd expect Willow to fall for, but she's as good for Willoww as...as Tara was." Taking another sip, she steadied herself again. "I'm sorry," she said. "Tara was the closest thing I've ever come to actually having a close female friend. Willow and her were starting to get along after a bad breakup, but before I got a chance to know her better..." Dawn let the floodgates open, crying into Lorelia's open arms.  
  
"Let it all out," Lorelia cooed, stroking the young girl's hair, much like what she'd done for Rory after her split with Dean.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn mumbled from behind a tissue that Rory had offered her to dry her tears. "After my mom died, Tara sort of took her place." Sniffing back the last of her tears, Dawn said, "I guess that Willow's not the only one that took it bad."  
  
"I know how you feel," Rory said. "My dad isn't dead, but he might as well be." After seeing the look of confusion on Dawn's face, Rory added, "He's got another kid and a fiance, so he doesn't visit anymore."  
  
"My dad's been M.I.A. for close to a decade now," Dawn said with sadness. "He left mom when I was really young, so she and Buffy were all I had left." Holding back anohter sob fest, she contined. "When she...left us, Buffy wasn't far behind. She...went away for a few months to clear her head. That's when I got to know Willow and Tara better." Smiling, she asked about something she'd been wondering about the conversation they'd been having. "Why is it that you didn't even blink when I said that Willow is a Lesbian?"  
  
Rory had to laugh this time. "When your mother has you at sixteen," she said with a smirk, "and the town you live in is quirkier than any episode of Friends, not much tends to shock you anymore."  
  
"Aha," Dawn said with amusement in her voice. Smiling the first genuine smile she'd had since the beginning of their coverstation, she looked both Lorelai and Rory right in the eyes. "Sunnydale should be a walk in the park for you, then."  
-----  
Hope you liked it. It took a while to get this typed, due to lack of inspiration and that pesky thing called real life. But hey, my last fics before this one haven't been uptated yet, and it's been a year! I'll post the next part once I work out how to work both Oz and Charlie into the same story as bandmates. (Mumble, Mumble... Darn muse and her surprises....)


	3. You know grumpy bear?

Title: Not All Angels Have Wings (3/?)  
Author: TJ Theriault   
Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own ANY of the characters in this story, then you're alot richer than I am.  
Pairings: B/X, Rory/Tristan Willow/Kennedy (what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic)  
Spoilers: General spoilers for Gilmore girls, and Buffy's on its last season, anyway.  
Summary: More zany Gilmore/Summers action!  
Note: #= stressed, because I don't like using italics. = thoughts, because I'm already using #.  
-----  
"So let me see if I've got this right," Rory said, sipping from the iced cappauuchino that she'd switched to after her fourth coffee. "Your sister's first boyfriend was way too old for her."  
  
"Understatement, but yeah," said Dawn sarcastically.  
  
"Her second boyfriend left her for the army and came back married," Lorelia popped in.  
  
"Yep," Dawn supplied. "Then her last boyfriend tried to rape her after she broke up with him." She took a sip from her own iced caffiene goodness.  
  
"Ouch," Lorelia said with a frown. "And I thought that my love life was complicated." Taking a drink from her fifth coffee of the hour, she looked at Dawn with curiosity. "Quick question, but why are you telling me this? I'm a complete stranger."  
  
Dawn smiled before answering. "My mom used to say that stramgers are just friends you haven't met yet." She chuckled, then continued. "She changed her mind after moving here." Still smilling, she added, "Besides, I'm trying to be more open. I had a tough year this past year, and I didn't say much that wasn't a lie. I guess I'm trying to make up for lost time."  
  
Rory smiled and said, "I know what you mean. This past year hasn't been a picnic for me, either."  
  
Dawn got up and started walking toward the payphones. "Let me make up for that," she said. "I'm just gonna call my sister and see if you guys can stay with us."  
  
As Dawn was walking away, Rory saw a very familliar face. "Tristan?" she mumbled, not wanting her mother to hear. Was that really..? Nah! Must be heatstroke.  
  
Dawn came back and said, "You're in luck. Willow's off visiting some friends, so her room's empty for the forseeable future." Taking Rory's bags and lifting them with a suprising amount of ease, she motioned for the two Gilmores to follow her. "As long as you don't mind sharing a bed, you're fine." Her face changed to a serious one as she added, "If at any point one of us says 'run' or 'hide', you'd better run and hide."  
  
"O...kay," Rory drawled out nervously. "I can see why you had to ask your sister first. Lemme guess: the dangerous ex?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Dawn said with a small laugh. "Spike's much better now. He went through what you might call a life altering experience."  
  
"Spike?" Lorelia choked out. "Weird hair, british accent, used to be a Billy Idol wanna be?"  
  
"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed joyfully. "You know him?"  
  
"We've...met," the older Gilmore said aprehesively. "Your sister actually dated Spike?!" When Dawn nodded, and Lorelia could say was, "Tough girl. Crazy, but tough"  
  
Dawn laughed. "Tough, but crazy. Yep, that's Buffy, alright." She stopped for a moment. "Wait a second. How do you know Spike?"  
  
"Long story," Lorelia explained. "Needless to say, I know about "  
  
"Condition?" Rory asked nervously. "What kind of condition?"  
  
"The kind that has fangs and stay away from sunlight," Dawn said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rory spat out. "You two are actually telling me that he's a...a vampire?!"  
  
"Sort of," Dawn said. "He's got a soul know. He's kinda like a teddy bear with fangs." Dawn paused, deep in thought. "You know grumpy bear?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"Think that, times ten to the nth power," Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Rory said calmly. "As long as they're aren't any more surprises."  
  
"Well, about that..." Dawn said nervously.  
-----  
Sorry to make it so short, but my muse is being secretive about the plot. I mean, that whole Spike/Lorelia subplot was a suprise to me, and I'm writting this! 


	4. Club Med Sunnydale

Title: Not All Angels Have Wings (4/?)  
Author: TJ Theriault   
Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own ANY of the characters in this story, then you're alot richer than I am.  
Pairings: B/X, Rory/Tristan Willow/Kennedy (what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic)  
Spoilers: General spoilers for Gilmore girls, and Buffy's on its last season, anyway.  
Summary: More zany Gilmore/Summers action! (Get you minds out of the gutter right now!)  
Note: #= stressed, because I don't like using italics. = thoughts, because I'm already #. Also, try to imagine the timeline as just after Rory has graduated from high school, but just before the final fight royale on Buffy.  
-----  
After explaining to Rory, and filling in the blanks to Lorelia, They'd arrived at the Summers House, or 'Club Med Sunnydale', as Xander had begun to call it since the army of potentials had moved in.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Rory asked, trying to understand the wackiness that was the Scoobies and their world. "Vampires, werewolves, mummies, and anything else that was ever written in a horror novel acually exist in the real world."  
  
"Yep," said Dawn, still surprise by how calmly Rory was taking in this information. "Even met a Frankstein once."  
  
"Your sister has killed at least one of each, but specializes in vampires," Lorelia continued, trying to fill in the holes from the little she knew, thanks to Spike's drunken ramblings about 'that blonde she-devil from Cali.' She hadn't gotten too many details, but she knew the basics.  
  
"Also correct," Dawn answered. Lorelia was another mystery that she had to add to her 'need more info' list. Maybe I'll ask Spike next time I see him, she thought, opening the door. "Honey, I'm home!" she bellowed, earning a snicker from both Gilmores.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Fantasy Island," said a voice in an obviously fake Italian accent. "Tattoo, get their bags."  
  
"Honestly Xander," Dawn said with a small chuckle. "One classic TV marathon on Nick At Night, and you think you're Ricardo Montobond."  
  
Xander held out his arms. "Then allow me to make it up to you by showing these lovely ladies to their room." With that, he took their bags and led them up the stairs and into Willow's room.  
  
"Dawn said that Willow was a witch," Rory said, her eyes scanning the room. There were herbs and spices everywhere, both fresh and store bought. The walls were painted in various shades of white, each one seeming to shine in the moonlight. "This room isn't magical though," she said with a mix of awe and fear. "It's more like it's...lonely, somehow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked. He'd learned a long time ago that when anybody seemed to 'sense' something, it was always a good idea to get more info. "Do you feel anything?"  
  
After giving Xander a strange, shocked look, Rory answered him. "I think I can feel...death somehow," she said in a hushed whisper. "Is this...?" She let the question pass, not wanting to actually remind anyone of Tara's untimely fate.  
  
"This is the last place I saw Tara," Dawn supplied. "How did you know?" she asked. "Can you, like, see dead people or something?"  
  
"My father once told me that we had a bit of gypsy blood in us from the old country," Lorelai explained. "Rory's always had a knack for sensing where things have happened in a house." Watching her daughter stand in one place in particular, a place that had a small painting of a rose on the floor, she knew that Rory was looking at the place that Tara had died. "Death in particular. Heck, when we went on a tour of an old colonial house, she could evgen tell me where someone was born." Sensing their confusion, she decided to lengthen the story. "I'm talking about the exact #room# here, folks." She had to chuckle at the memory. "I can even remember her going up to the tour guide and asking him how many people had been born in that room."  
  
"And?" Dawn asked, Tara memntarily forgotten in favor of this new curiosity. Being a mystical key, other forms of magick fasinated her.  
  
"The guide couldn't remember if it was four or five kids," Rory interjected, her voice comepletely neutral, as if it were someone else that was speaking. "After I stood still like I am right now, I told him that it was six." Turning around with a smile, she kept going with her tale. "He checked the family bible they had on hand for the family that had lived there and it turned out that there were seven children born in that particular family in as many years."  
  
"So you were off by one?" one of the pontentials asked. She was part of a group that had gathered to hear the story and wouldn't leave untill they were satisfied that it was over.  
  
"Nope," Rory answered, smirking now instead of her previous smile. "Turns out that the seventh, the oldest, was born at the town's first hospital, another part of the tour." Pausing for both breath and effect, she walked over to the bed and sat on it, so that she could talk to her entire captive audience. "The rest, all six of the younger children, were all home births."  
  
"Whoah," another of the pontentials uttered in awe. "What happened then?"  
  
"We got in our car and drove off," Lorelia said, hearing the group sigh of disappointment. "What? That house was the end of the tour!" After the laughter had died down, she took an old book out of her suitcase. "I always carry the copy of the family bible that they gave us for free that day. It makes a great conversation piece at parties."  
  
"Do you want to switch rooms?" Dawn asked, worried that being in the presence of death would frighten Rory and her mother. She hadn't even stepped into the room for weeks after she found Tara, bloody and dead on the floor. It had been her mother's room before Tara and Willow had moved in, and the spectre of death was almost like a permanent resident in this room.  
  
"That's okay," Rory said, casually dismissing her new friend's worry with a flick of her wrist. "I said I felt death, not a dead person's spirit." Seeing her mother starting to unpack her bags, she laid back on the bed. "Besides, I've never slept in a haunted room before." Playing off her mom's chuckle, she looked around one more time. "By the way," she began to ask as Dawn and the rest of them started to leave the room, "could anyone tell me why I seem to be getting a  
warm feeling in some areas of the room?"  
  
"It was my mother's room," came a voice from the hall. A blonde woman walked into the room, casting off an unconsious air of leadership. "My name's Buffy, by the way."  
-----  
Okay, so that 'Rory as a gypsy' subplot was a complete surprise to me, too. I just started typing whatever came into my head. I actually had no idea whatsoever what was going to happen untill I was done. Now that that's over with, more character development later. For anyone asking me when the real plot's gonna happen, all I have to say is that I've been known to write fics that were nine or ten parts long before, so I might try to beat that record this time. Untill then,  
just know that OZ, Charlie and Tristan should show up soon, as in after the next part. I said #should#, though, not would. 


	5. Peaches!

Title: Not All Angels Have Wings (5/?)  
Author: TJ Theriault   
Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own ANY of the characters in this story, then you're alot richer than I am.  
Pairings: B/X, Rory/Tristan Willow/Kennedy (what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic)  
Spoilers: General spoilers for Gilmore girls, and Buffy's on its last season, anyway.  
Summary: More zany Gilmore/Summers action! (Doesn't that make it sound like a sitcom?)  
Note: # = stressed, because I don't like using italics. = thoughts, because I'm already using #. Also, try to imagine the timeline as just after Rory has graduated from high school, but just before the final fight royale on Buffy. Plus, I couldn't think of a way to begin this chapter without cutting and pasting from the last chapter, so think of the first paragraph or so as "Previously On Buffy..." kinda stuff.  
-----  
"By the way," Rory began to ask as Dawn and the rest of them started to leave the room, "could anyone tell me why I seem to be getting a warm feeling in some areas of the room?"  
  
"It was my mother's room," came a voice from the hall. A blonde woman walked into the room, casting off an unconsious air of leadership. "My name's Buffy, by the way."  
  
Rory glanced at the blonde, using both her eyes and her 'gift'. Before her stood, according to Dawn at least, the greatest living slayer on record. If the mystical key were to be trusted How wierd is that, by the way?, the woman standing in front of her had saved the world at least a half dozen times in her lifetime, and had even cheated death twice. "From what Dawn told me about you," Rory said, "I thought you'd be...taller, somehow."  
  
"I get that all the time," Buffy said with a smile. "You must be Rory." The slayer looked the girl over. "Dawn said you'd be blunt, but she didn't mention the gypsy stuff."  
  
"I didn't know!" Dawn screamed, appearing behind Rory. "I swear, I didn't know." Looking her sister in the eye (which was hard, considering the height difference), she smirked and added, "But this #is# Sunnydale. Did you really think they'd be normal?" Realizing what she had said, she turned to Rory and her mother. "No offense," she said.  
  
"None taken," both Gilmores said at the same time.  
  
Buffy looked at the potentials and saw their attention falling. "Okay people," she commanded, "gear up." Looking at their shocked faces, she smiled, showing a grin that the Cheshire Cat would be proud of. "We're gonna dust us some vamps."  
  
That worked, Buffy thought with a small dose of sacrcasm. She knew that if they had something to do, the SITs (Slayers In Training) would 'hop to' and get out of the room en masse. "Not you," she said, pulling Dawn back from the crowd of SITs that she was desperately trying to beld in with. "You need to play little miss hostess." Tossing a look at the Gilmores, she whispered to her sister, "Besides, I need to find out if they can help at all."  
  
"I can still hear you two, you know," Rory tossed over her shoulder as she was unpacking.  
  
"Damn gypsys," Buffy mumbled to herself, shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"What do you have against gypsies?" Lorelia asked, becoming the mother lion that reared its not so polite head when someone insulted her or her daughter. "Did a gypsy curse your boyfriend or something?" Noticing the hurt look on Buffy's face, Lorelia's good humor disappeared. "I was right?" Then a light came on in her head. "Peaches!"  
  
"What?" Rory asked. She was used to her mother's insanity, but this seemed to be too much, even for her. "Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Mini Me," Lorelia snapped out. "I was just rembering what Spike said about Buffy's ex. He kept mumbling something about 'peaches and cream', so I asked him to explain himself." Seeing Buffy start to speak, she did the unthinkable in the Summers house. She interrupted the mighty Slayer. "Before you ask, we met in Hartford,  
Conneticutt." Sensing that more of an explanation was necessary, she continued. "I walked into a bar one night after my ex, Max, and I broke up."  
  
"I remember that night now," Rory said with a smile. "A blonde guy with a black leather duster, who I'm guessing was Spike," she added, earning a nod from all present, "dragged her in and said, and I quote: 'get her some coffee, and mix in some tobassco with that."  
  
"Worked like a charm," Lorelia said whimsically. "He should patent that idea, by the way."  
  
"I though about it, love," came a voice from the hall. "But I got Red to check, and I got a couple dozen sites with th' same stuff." Seeing who it was, Spike did a double take. "Lorelia? Rory?" Sweeping the elder Gilmore up in his arms, he asked joyfully, "What are you two gels doing so far from Dullsville?"  
  
"I decide to see America," Lorilia answered from the death grip. "Uh, Spike? You might not need to breathe, but I do."  
  
"Sorry," Spike mutttered meekly. "Nice to meet you under better circumstances," Spike said, offering his hand and a smile.  
  
Glancing at her mother and recieving a nod, she shook Spike's hand, then surprised evryone in the room (including herself) by hugging him like he'd hugged her mother. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"What for?" Spike asked, coming down from the shock before evryone else.  
  
"For everything and everyone," Rory said. She blinked for a minute, then her hair shimmered with blonde highlights.  
  
"Tara," Dawn whispered before they heard a thud from outside the room.  
  
"She had to pick up a few things," Kennedy uttered, before she fell to her knees to help Willow up.  
----  
I know that was evil, but blame my muse! She (that's right, I said #she#) throws me these curveballs that I just have to hit. Thanxs for the advice, C! New part soon, after I talk to that muse of mine (grumble, grumble... Darn unplanned plot twists...). 


	6. Redrum All Over Again

Title: Not All Angels Have Wings (6)  
Author: TJ Theriault Disclaimer: If anyone actually thinks I own ANY of the characters in this story, then you're alot richer than I am.  
Pairings: B/X, Rory/Tristan Willow/Kennedy (what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic)  
Spoilers: General spoilers for Gilmore girls, and Buffy's on its last season, anyway.  
Summary: The Gilmore and the Summers girls have some fun in Sunnydale.  
Note: # = stressed, because I don't like using italics. { ) = thoughts, because I'm already using #. Also, try to imagine the timeline as just after Rory has graduated from high school, but just before the final fight royale on Buffy. I finally gave up on beginning at the end of the last chapter, so the "Previously On Buffy..." part will be seperated from now on.  
-----  
"Sorry," Spike mutttered meekly. "Nice to meet you under better circumstances," Spike said, offering his hand and a smile.  
  
Glancing at her mother and recieving a nod, she shook Spike's hand, then surprised evryone in the room (including herself) by hugging him like he'd hugged her mother. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"What for?" Spike asked, coming down from the shock before evryone else.  
  
"For everything and everyone," Rory said. She blinked for a minute, then her hair shimmered with blonde highlights.  
  
"Tara," Dawn whispered before they heard a thud from outside the room.  
  
"She had to pick up a few things," Kennedy uttered, before she fell to her knees to help Willow up.  
-  
"Was it just me, or did anyone else just hear Tara's voice?" Dawn almost yelled in sheer shock.  
  
"It wasn't just you," came Willow's voice from the floor. After getting up, she looked directly at Rory, fire almost literally in her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, once she'd had time to calm down. {This #is# Sunnydale, after all. She probably has no idea what just happened.)  
  
Without leaving the spot she'd been standing, Rory looked at the readhead with a small amount of respect. "I'm Rory. Dawn said we could use the room." Looking at Willow, she said, quite bluntly, "Let me guess. Red hair, small trickle of power, came here with a woman. You're Willow, right?"  
  
"That's me," Willow answered with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Rory." She started to move towards Rory, but stopped once she realized where the young girl was standing. "W-what do you mean, small trickle of power?" Backing up, she sensed something she hadn't felt for quite a while. (Why am I thinking of Tara all of a sudden?)  
  
"Gyspy," Rory said, realizing that was the only explanation she needed in the town that the helmouth built. Looking down, she saw the rose again. "There's blood here." Looking at Dawn, due to the fact that she looked like the only one that didn't blink while everyone else was standing like statues, she asked, "This isn't all paint, is it?"  
  
"There was some...blood we couldn't get out," Dawn said. Taking a deep breath and gaining more and more control over her emotions by the moment, she looked at her sister. "Buffy said she knew someone who could do something about it." Noticing Willow's smile, she added, "The rose was Willow's idea."  
  
"She was wearing blue," Rory said, going into 'gypsy mode' without warning. "There were two...no, three shots outside." Looking at Willow in confusion, she asked, "Where her last words 'Your shirt..', like she had something else to say?"  
  
Willow nodded. "She was talking about her blood," she managed to get out. Going into her own trance, she continued. "I was wearing white that day. I used the blood to find the guy that shot her."  
  
"Warren," Rory whispered. Not noticing the shocked look on the faces around her, she kept 'remembering' that day. "You tracked him to the woods nearby and... Oh, god! You skinned him alive." Stepping towards Willow and away from the rose, she gave the wicca a hug. "She loved you very much."  
  
"Thank you," Willow mumbled from Rory's shoulder. Letting go, she looked at Rory in a new light. "She would have liked you," Willow said with a laugh. She paused before she spoke again. "I think I know why she chose you." Seeing that Rory was curious, she said, "You have a good soul."  
  
Wearing a look of deep confusion, Rory asked the question that was in the back of her head at the time. "Chose me? What for?"  
  
"To help her talk to me," Willow explained with a smile. "I tried to contact her once, but nothing happened. I always wondered why." Smiling in a way that she hadn't done in quite a while after thinking of someone who was once the most important person in her life, Willow went over to a picture of herself with Tara before speaking again. "She had this wacky theory that there's a time for everything..."  
  
"...and everything takes its own time to happen," Rory said, filling in the blanks. "My...my great grandmother used to say that, too." Looking at her mother, she felt a need to share something with this redheaded stranger, to make up for putting herself into a sacred part of Willow and Tara's past. "I only knew her for a few months before she just...ceased to be a part of it." Looking at the picture, she placed her hand on Willow's shoulder. "No matter how much time we spend with the ones we love..." she said while looking at her mother and smiling, "...or how little in our case, it's never enough."  
  
"So who's for some ice cream?" Lorelia asked, instantly emptying the room of most, if not all, of the current negativity that seemed to follow evryone around like a cloud.  
  
As everyone left ahead of her, Willow could swear she could hear Tara's laugheter. For once, though, it was a happy memory, not a biterly sad one.  
  
"Goodnight, my love," she whispered back, shutting the door behind her.  
-  
I watched the episode with the funeral of the first Lorelia (Rory's great grandmother) last Wednesday, so it was still freshin my mind. Tara's death scene is exactly the way I wrote it, by the way (minus the artistic liscence). I have the sixth season on DVD. I need reviews on this one, because I want to know what any of the people that are still reading this (hello to both of you!) thought of the new direction that it's taken.


End file.
